Even In Death There Is Light
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: When Mr. Ping dies. Po goes into a depression where he slowly slips away from reality. Can Tigress pull him out before it is too late? Find Out and Please Review.


Disclaimer: I do not Own Any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Even In Death There Is Light

From the dawn of time people are born. They live a life short or long and they die. Life goes on as the world continues. For some people Death is a member of the family that comes and brings a relative peace or others grief. To Mr. Ping the owner of Mr. Ping's noodle shop it was peace. The kind elderly goose had lived a full and happy life. Raising his son Po and running his shop. Bringing joy to children with his homemade puppets and making people smile with his delicious food. His death was peaceful for he closed his shop for the last time. He had been getting weaker that some days he could barely lift his skillet. Once his head hit the pillow Death had come and took him away to his place in paradise. Yes, Death can bring one person peace but another grief. To Po, the Dragon Warrior and Mr. Ping's only son Death brought him grief. It was a bright and sunny day when Po went to go visit his dad. Oddly the doors were still locked and the lights were off. Po took out his key and unlocked the door and went inside calling for his dad. He found him still fast asleep and he smiled thinking his dad worked late again and must have still been tired. So, he decided to wake him up but once he touched the old goose's shoulder to shake him awake. His shoulder was icy cold and Po's eyes widened with fear as he knelt closer to hear a heartbeat. Once his ear was on his dad's chest he let out a gasp for he heard no heartbeat. Shock and pain fell over Po's face and he ran out of the shop screaming for a healer. A healer came urgently but he concluded Po's fear. His father was dead. Soon the sunny day turned gray and it began to rain hiding Po's tears. The funeral was the next day as all the villagers and the Furious Five along with Shifu and Po attended to pay their respects. Mr. Ping had touched so many people while he was alive and it pained a lot of people that he was gone. Tigress was sad for Mr. Ping was a very kind man. Her golden eyes were locked on Po when he came to his father's grave. A tear fell from his face as he scrunched up his eyes. One paw was on the tombstone and the other was his dad's special ladle he used to make soup. He placed the ladle on his dad's grave so he could take it with him to paradise. "I love you dad, goodbye and enjoy your paradise you deserve it," Po whispered softly. Mr. Ping was buried on a hill surrounded by wildflowers. Mr. Ping did leave a will and he left his shop to his son and all his possessions went to Po. Po out of respect for his father kept the shop going but it was like the life of Po had been diminished. He never smiled anymore or joked or did anything anymore. He would serve customers, do some training, cook for the Five and Shifu, then go to his room and stay there. Po became the walking dead and some days he couldn't make it to the shop so it stayed closed. The customers understood and hoped Po would be okay. Tigress checked on him from time to time and he just layed on his back staring dimly at the ceiling. Never making a sound and Tigress was starting to worry about him. Soon Po only came out to use the restroom and to eat. Shifu never said anything but allowed Po to grieve and the others tried to talk to Po but he never replied or acknowledged his friends ever being there. Tigress tried to practice Kung Fu but all she could think about was Po in his bed slowly slipping away. It got worse every day until Po only came out to use the restroom and refused to eat. Tigress had knocked on his door more than once to tell him it was time to eat. Silence was her only response and she wanted to barge in there and drag him out of his room. Tie him to a chair and scarf dumplings down his throat whether he liked it or not. But she couldn't for she had never lost a parent for she still had Shifu. Po only knew Mr. Ping his whole life and now he was gone. Po never got to say good bye at least not properly. One night Tigress was trying to do some training but she couldn't. Instead she went to Po's room and saw him lying on his back staring dimly at the ceiling. He lost some weight in just a few short days. His eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and circles formed around them from lack of sleep. Tigress barely recognized Po in this state and it pained her to see him in this state. She loved Po more than a friend and wanted to pull him out of this pain.

"Po, it is me Tigress," she began going into his room. Po didn't even blink when he heard her come in. "It is a lovely day want to um go meditate," she said rubbing the back of her neck. Still nothing but silence was in the room. "Mantis made a bet saying he could break you rice bean bun record. I bet you could beat him want to give it a shot," she asked smiling a little. Po didn't even budge and Tigress was running out of ideas. "Oh uh Po Master Shifu has learned a new Kung Fu move would you like him to teach it to you?" Tigress questioned. She knew Po loved learning new Kung Fu moves. Still nothing and Tigress realized she was out of territory when it came to this. "Po, please say something anything," she begged. Po was oblivious to her presence and Tigress just shook her head and was about to leave. "I just want to let you know if you want to talk I am just down the hall. My door is always open to you Po. You are not alone you still have Shifu, the rest of the Five and me, don't forget that," Tigress said as a tear fell from her face as she shut the door. Once the door was closed Po's facial features changed as he blinked and looked at the door.

"Tigress," he said as if he thought he heard her. But shook his head and turned on his side and cried some more. Later that night he was crying so hard Tigress couldn't handle it anymore. She jumped out of bed and raced to his room and opened the door. Grabbed Po by the waist and hugged him tightly. His arms limply went around her as he cried and Tigress rubbed his back holding him in a protective embrace.

"Let it out Po, let it out," she told him crying with him.

"He is gone Ti, my dad is gone. I never got to say good bye I never got to say good bye," he cried his body shaking with sadness.

"He knows you love him Po," Tigress assured him.

"I just wanted to say good bye," Po whispered. Just then a small ball of light came in from the window and Po and Tigress stared at it with awe. The ball landed on the floor and turned into Mr. Ping. He looked just like he did in life but no longer tired his eyes full of love and happiness. "Dad," Po said softly not believing in his eyes. "Tigress, do you see him too?" Po asked her cautiously.

"Yeah I do," Tigress said in disbelief.

"Hello son, I missed you so much," he said. "You lost weight Po, have you been eating?" Mr. Ping asked in a concerned tone.

"I tried to but I just couldn't," Po said now feeling ashamed for not eating. "I miss you dad and I never got to say goodbye," Po said shedding more tears.

"Oh Po, I never wanted to leave you but even in death I will never leave you. I will always be in your heart son never forget that. I love you and take care," Mr. Ping said as he hugged his son for the last time.

"Good bye dad, love you too," Po said softly. Mr. Ping turned to Tigress and smiled at her.

"Please take care of my son for me," Mr. Ping said softly.

"I will," Tigress vowed. Then Mr. Ping disappeared and became the ball of light and disappeared into the night. Tigress walked up to Po and held his paw.

"Thanks Ti, for being there for me," Po said looking at her with the same gentle look of his.

"I will always be there for you Po because I love you," Tigress said and kissed his lips. Po held onto her and thought he was dreaming for he was always in love with Tigress and now she was kissing him. Yet, he knew it wasn't a dream because he kissed her back. The next morning the rest of the Five and Shifu saw Po in the kitchen singing a song and making breakfast. He served his family breakfast and kissed Tigress on the cheek. From Po's expression everyone knew he would be fine. So, that is how the story ends death is a part of life and life will always go on.

The End

Author's Note: This story was inspired by KungFuPandaFanatic. Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
